1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to facsimile equipment for recording time information such as the year, month, date, day of the week, and time, onto receiving paper, and more particularly to facsimile equipment for obtaining this time information by reading time marks entered on a mark sheet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional facsimile equipment, for facilitating the filing and controlling of received documents when reproducing written information on receiving paper at the receiving side, it is required to reproduce, additionally, the transmission time or reception time, in addition to sender identification information such as the name of the sender and telephone number, which are not mentioned on the original document.
In the conventional facsimile equipment, the time information is delivered by using a clock device, but the time information of this clock device often deviated due to power failure or other problems, and the time had to be adjusted by means of, for example, numeric keys.
In such time adjusting method, however, numeric keys which are not used frequently must be provided, and it is difficult to simplify the layout, control and system configuation.